


Дж2-драбблы

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: Просто несколько старых неаушных драбблов с Джеями =)





	1. Дж2-будни

**1\. Кто из Джеев ходит за продуктами?**  
Конечно же, оба! Но если бы покупать продукты должен был кто-то один, скорее всего, это был бы Дженсен. Джаред вечно теряет список покупок, теряется сам у длинных полок с пёстрыми упаковками совершенно одинаковых по сути продуктов, раздражается, когда приходится стоять в бесконечной очереди у кассы, без конца отвлекается и покупает кучу ненужной и вредной пищи, забывая необходимое. Дженсен — это альтер-эго Джареда, глас совести, не позволяющий ему гробить здоровье чипсами на пальмовом масле и конфетами с такими некачественными красителями, что язык ~~(а значит, и член Дженсена)~~ от них становится ярко-синим. Дженсен способен со слоновьим спокойствием и в кратчайшие сроки заполнить тележку всем, что указано в списке, ничего не упустив, а потом так же степенно и мирно отстоять положенную очередь в одну из двух работающих касс («Нахрена строить десять стоек, если работает в итоге только две?!» — обычно с порога разоряется Джаред, едва вернувшись из гипермаркета). Но Джаред не знает, а Дженсен никогда не признается, что хоть он один и справляется быстрее и привлекает меньше внимания, радости от этого мало: существенно ниже вероятность отгадать, чего именно захочется сегодня Джареду на десерт; куда скучнее без постоянно комментирующего под ухом происходящее голоса, заставляющего то озабоченно хмурить брови, то улыбаться краешком губ. Поэтому Джаред решительно не понимает, зачем Дженсен каждый раз настаивает на том, чтобы они шли за продуктами вместе: без него Дженсен управляется за какие-то пятнадцать минут, в то время как вдвоём они иногда бродят по часу, попутно примеривая футболки из текстильного отдела и надолго зависая возле витрины с какими-нибудь салатами. Но если Дженсену чего-то очень хочется, Джаред совсем не против ему это дать. Тем более такую мелочь, как воскресный поход в гипермаркет.

 **2\. Кто из Джеев приползает домой пьяным в 3 часа ночи?**  
Если это должен быть кто-то один (ведь Джеи чаще всего напиваются вместе и в одной компании), это определённо будет Джаред. Случается такое не чаще, чем раз в три месяца, — Дженсен в такой вечер бывает или слишком занят, или не в настроении для шумной попойки, а Джареду очень хочется, и Дженсен его отпускает. Джаред умудряется приползти пьяным, добродушным и трогательно беспомощным, без следов губной помады или запаха чужого парфюма — не придерёшься. Потом долго мокнет с Дженсеном под тёплым душем и целуется медленно, сонно; Дженсен чувствует на кончике языка жгучий вкус алкоголя. Изредка поцелуи переходят в неспешный _семейный_ секс, чаще — Дженсен вытирает Джареда большим махровым полотенцем, укладывает в постель и гасит свет, желая спокойной ночи за секунду до того, как раздастся храп. По утрам после такого Джаред выглядит смешно-виноватым и благодарным — за то, что удобно спалось, и за то, что на тумбочке под набатный звон похмельного пробуждения оказался стакан с аспирином. Знал бы, какие дурацкие и честные признания бормочет под градусом, не чувствовал бы себя настолько обязанным. Но, наверное, даже хорошо, что наутро он ничего из этого не помнит.

 **3\. Кто из Джеев готовит завтрак?**  
Тот, кто раньше встанет, obviously :) хотя больший кайф от этого ловит Джаред. Особенно, если Дженсен смотрит. Можно залихвацки подкидывать блинчики на сковородке или устраивать маленький концерт, перебирая клавиши кофейной машины (но это уже больше для себя, чем для Дженсена). Можно чувствовать себя всемогущим — джинном, почти богом, от того, что с лёгкостью выходит исполнить любое утреннее пожелание Дженсена. А ради него такого — подслеповато щурящегося, томно (пусть сам и не знает) потягивающегося, — хочется исполнить хоть три, хоть тридцать три желания, и воздушный омлет по семейному рецепту — самая меньшая из возможностей.

 **4\. Кто из Джеев кормит собак?**  
(Я буду писать "собак", во множественном числе, ладно?)  
Почти всегда — Джаред, что логично: собаки-то его. Они будят их утром весёлым лаем, крутятся на кухне вокруг ног, почти сшибая собственным весом, задорно хрустят на две пасти хрустящими шариками. Дженсен, хотя и встаёт всегда сразу, как штык, хотя и собирается быстро, но никакой кофе мира не сделает из него так называемую _morning person_. Разве что вкус кофе Джареда с его губ делает утро чуточку более терпимым. Но Дженсен не знает, какая магия влияет на это больше: аромагия кофе ~~"Якобс Монарх"~~ или настоящая магия Джареда, которую тот творит на кухне, вертясь, как юла, и успевая накормить одновременно и Дженсена, и собак. Может быть, и та, и другая.

 **5\. Кто из Джеев украшает дом?**  
Чаще всего Джеи украшают дом вместе. Потому что некоторые веночки и гирлянды нужно вешать довольно высоко, если вы понимаете, о чём я. Дженсен цепляет светящиеся огоньки на ту высоту, до которой достаёт, отходит и критически оценивает результат, хмурится, и Джаред внутренне хохочет над уморительным выражением бессилия на его лице: настолько явно Дженсен не желает просить о помощи, лишний раз подчёркивать этот недостаток нескольких дюймов ~~(меньше пошлости, господа)~~. Но уязвлять Дженсена в праздники совершенно не хочется, так что Джаред молча перевешивает гирлянду повыше и тепло ему улыбается, ищет одобрения: «Вот сюда ты хотел? Всё правильно?» Дженсен кивает, едва заметно смущаясь, что сам не смог, и возвращается к украшательству — надувает воздушные шарики или сервирует стол. С этим у него, кстати, гораздо лучше получается. Тем более после тех же шариков он краснеет от напряжения, так, что хочется отложить все дела и урвать десять минут торопливого секса, но Джаред знает, что Дженсен отпихнёт его недовольно и напомнит, что они и так едва успевают к приходу гостей. Поэтому Джаред думает, что ухватит эти тридцать минут потом, когда гости выпьют, расслабятся и смогут не заметить исчезновение из гостиной хозяев. Думает и улыбается собственным мыслям.

 **6\. Кто из Джеев начинает петь, чтобы другой подхватил?**  
Конечно же, Джаред! Дженсен стесняется петь при нём, что странно просто донельзя: публики неадекватных фанаток не смущается, а при Джареде вдруг робеет! Иногда забудется, начнёт что-то мурлыкать под нос или негромко перебирать струны гитары, бормоча слова песни едва ли не тише звуков, — такие моменты Джареду нравятся больше всего: выходит до невозможности интимно и доверительно, а голос у Дженсена глубокий, родной, постоянно перекатывающийся от шёпота до негромкого нежного напева и обратно. Но стоит Дженсену обнаружить вошедшего в комнату Джареда, как он моментально теряется, замолкает, отводит взгляд и делает вид, что весь погружён в своё занятие (будь то мытьё посуды или настройка гитары).  
Вот только однажды Джаред нашёл способ, как вытянуть из Дженсена вожделенные звуки. Нужно всего-то — запеть первым! Тогда то ли чувствительные уши Дженсена не выдерживают слушать, как Джаред ужасно фальшивит, то ли он просто готов поддержать Джареда в очередной тупости, чтобы тот не позорился один-одинёшенек, тем не менее, он очень быстро подхватывает почти любую песню. Если он не знает слов, то дожидается второго припева и тогда уже, запомнив текст, подхватывает тоже. Поёт он в таких случаях не так, как наедине с собой, почти как для фанаток, но Джареду нравится, как он звучит, так что он пользуется обнаруженным способом снова и снова, радуясь этому чудному дефекту в Дженсеновой застенчивости.  
К тому же, редко-редко, но случаются моменты, когда Дженсен мурлычет что-то перед сном, думая, что Джаред уже уснул. Приходится дышать ровно и медленно, притворяясь спящим, а на деле одновременно и не хочется засыпать никогда, чтобы слушать его вечно, и погрузиться в сон под это глубокое, обволакивающее мурлыканье. Гораздо чаще Джаред засыпает раньше, чем Дженсен закончит. Сны после этого снятся какие-то совершенно детские — сюжетные, добрые и сказочные, хоть прямо сейчас беги и записывай. Возможно, Дженсен просёк фишку, потому что после того, как Джаред стал регулярно после таких ночей пересказывать ему свои сны, Дженсен начал мурлыкать ему колыбельные перед сном немного чаще. Разумеется, только после того, как Джаред создаст видимость, что спит.

 **7\. Кто из Джеев засыпает первым?**  
Обычно Джаред. Ему вообще не стоит особого труда заснуть, тем более под пение Дженсена. Он отрубается почти сразу, как голова коснётся подушки. У них с Дженсеном словно два вида усталости: Джаред падает в постель без задних ног, а Дженсен устаёт настолько, что подолгу не может уснуть. Хотя есть, конечно, одно средство, которое ему помогает... Но возможность воспользоваться им есть не всегда. Вероятно, поэтому по утрам Дженсен всегда такой сонный и блёклый, какой-то пастельный, словно у всех красок понизили яркость. И поэтому Джареду хочется приготовить ему завтрак как можно более пёстрый, с ягодами и фруктами, как бы искусственно насыщая Дженсена цветами, заражая энтузиазмом к новому рабочему дню. Кажется, у него даже почти всегда получается. По крайней мере, улыбка Дженсена, глядящего, как Джаред готовит завтрак и одновременно кормит собак, такая яркая, что слепит глаза не хуже утреннего солнца, заливающего тёплым светом их маленькую уютную кухню.


	2. Самое лёгкое решение

Как бы пафосно это ни звучало, но самым лёгким решением в жизни Дженсена было впустить в неё – в эту жизнь – Джареда.

На этом пафос заканчивался, ибо неумолимо наталкивался на суровую реальность: никакого решения здесь, по сути дела, не было. Дженсена никто и не спрашивал, хочет он видеть эту лохматую макушку в общей постели каждое утро или нет, точно так же, как его партнёр по съёмкам изначально особо не интересовался величиной дженсеновского личного пространства, постоянно закидывая на него не в меру длинные конечности. Нет, никакими «Давай будем вместе» даже и не пахло – Джаред просто решил, что ему нужен Дженсен, а ещё почему-то – что Дженсен совсем не против. Всё остальное – следствие из этой посылки, не более.

Дженсен иногда даже не понимал, когда и как такое могло случиться – что он живёт в чужом доме, не высыпается по ночам, потому что кое у кого, не будем показывать пальцем, хотя это был Падалеки, неуёмный темперамент. И температура тела, впридачу – после того, как всё заканчивалось, Дженсен минут двадцать боролся с наваливающимся на него тяжёлым, потным и горячим, как печка, телом. Завершалась эта фантастическая ночь любви не менее фантастическим утром с оглушающим лаем собак, от которого Дженсен каждый вздрагивал, просыпаясь с бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем. А Джаред, зараза, с хохотом отбирал у него подушку, под которую Дженсен со стоном прятал голову, надеясь хоть там найти тишину и покой. Пытался перевернуть беспомощно стонущего из-за недосыпа и головной боли Дженсена и лез целоваться, словно Дженсен не говорил ему три тысячи раз, что до чистки зубов он ничем таким не занимается.

Нет, серьёзно, жизнь с Падалеки – это же сплошная борьба контрастов! Разбросанные по всему дому вещи (в том числе почему-то и экзловские), вечно орущий телевизор, тонны еды, неизвестно как вмещающиеся в пышущее здоровьем и волчьим аппетитом тело, вечно занятая ванная, особенно если изредка урвать пару минут сна и не успеть туда, пока Джаред на пробежке и выгуливает собак. И – собственноручно испечённые Джаредом блинчики по утрам, сверхъестественное умение рассмешить Дженсена тогда, когда тому не хочется даже улыбаться, поразительно богатая фантазия в постели, дополненная всё такими же, как и прежде, восхищёнными взглядами… Супы по семейным рецептам, когда Дженсен болеет. Долгие поцелуи в затылок и шею, когда Дженсен ленится отпихнуть подальше обжигающее жаром тело, приправленные какой-то романтической чушью шёпотом. Неожиданные «люблю» наедине и на публике, дающиеся Джареду как-то совсем легко и запросто.

Жизнь без Джареда определённо была бы гораздо спокойнее. Вот только иногда по ночам, лёжа в темноте с сонно сопящим в макушку Джаредом, Дженсен думает: всё-таки хорошо, что Падалеки его ни о чём даже не спрашивал, хорошо, что понял, что Дженсен не возражает, раньше самого Дженсена. А от собак, в конце концов, можно и дверь запереть. Надо будет с завтрашнего же дня так и делать. Точно.


	3. О лицемерии

Дженсен хлопнул входной дверью в лучших традициях Джареда. Вот ведь чёрт – когда это Падалеки настолько успел в душу прорасти, что Дженсен невольно копирует его поведение, даже когда злится на него же? И с какой стати именно его гложет совесть за пять пропущенных вызовов, мол, мало ли, что случилось, может, Джаред ему не поскандалить дальше звонит, может, с ним стряслось чего?

И вот Дженсен уже забивает на обиды и несётся через весь город, мысленно проклиная Падалеки, который наверняка из вредности трубку не берёт, или опять ушёл в ванную, а телефон оставил в комнате, или… притянул какую-нибудь технокатастрофу, с него станется.

– Джей? – зовёт Дженсен, взбегая наверх, даже не раздевшись.

Нет, ну, подумать только, в голове не укладывается! Самому бежать к Джареду после таких обвинений! Это Дженсен-то – лицемер? Всего лишь объяснил родителям, что они живут вместе потому, что так удобнее из-за съёмок… Ну а что он должен был им сказать? «Мам, пап, привет, позвольте объявить вам, что мы с Джаредом любим друг друга и будем жить вместе»? Да мама же сразу в обморок упадёт, не говоря уже о том, как такую _прекрасную_ новость воспримет отец…

А Падалеки устроил обидки на ровном месте, обозвал его ханжой и вообще предателем. В то время как сам с удовольствием обжимается с Кортез и строит из себя счастливого женишка на глазах у Чада! У Чада! Которому можно и не врать! И кто тут из них ещё лицемерит?

Джаред не обнаружился ни в спальне, ни в ванной, и Дженсен с тревогой, стараясь не переходить на бег, пошёл по коридорам, заглядывая в каждую комнату. Гнетущее чувство, что что-то случилось, росло с каждой новой пустой комнатой. Да куда же он мог запропаститься?..

Наконец из-за угла послышались приглушённые звуки битов, и Дженсен не выдержал – ускорил шаг, заглянул в кухню и вздохнул – одновременно и с облегчением, и с раздражением. Джаред сидел за столом в полном одиночестве, слушая оглушительный рок в наушниках и поедая какие-то печенюшки, а отброшенный телефон мигал на стойке за его спиной пропущенными вызовами Дженсена.

Поджав губы, Дженсен взял мобильник и резко впечатал его в стол рядом с испуганно вздрогнувшим и тут же резко спустившим наушники на шею Падалеки.

– Джен?.. Что ты здесь…

– Я звонил, – коротко и весомо проинформировал его Дженсен. – Примчался сюда из другого конца города, весь дом обыскал, думал, с тобой что-то случилось, а ты заткнул уши и печеньками балуешься?!

– Я тоже звонил, – не растерялся Джаред, обиженно вскидывая подбородок и зачем-то прижимая к себе банку печенья. – Целых пять раз.

– Я не слышал, – соврал Дженсен, скрещивая на груди руки.

– Снова врёшь!

– Что значит «снова»? – вспылил Эклз. – Если ты всё ещё о том разговоре про родителей, то…

– …то мог бы им хотя бы сказать, что мы живём вместе, потому что друзья, а не потому что так на работу удобнее ездить.

Дженсен опешил. Отодвинул соседний стул и сел, недоумённо глядя на друга.

– Это всё, чего ты хотел?..

Джаред пожал плечами, отпуская драгоценную банку, словно бы угроза ей миновала.

– Ну да, а чего ещё? Не «Приходите к нам на семейный ужин» же. Печенюшку хочешь?

Он вытащил из банки одну печенину, протягивая её Дженсену и неуверенно улыбаясь.

– Но все и так в курсе, что мы, э-э-э, _друзья_ , – непонимающе ответил тот, игнорируя угощение. – И родители об этом знают. И вообще все! – он развёл руками.

– Вот именно. Мог бы и сказать лишний раз. Но в любом случае, – он вздохнул и сам надкусил печеньку, – ты воспринял всё так остро, что я звонил тебе, чтобы объясниться, но ты не брал.

– Так ты же мне так всё это преподнёс! – принялся оправдываться Дженсен. – Как будто с этого дня мы враги и вообще чтобы я собирал вещи и катился отсюда. А сам-то, – обиженно припомнил он, – разыгрываешь при Чаде счастливую чету Падалеки.

– Да потому что этого придурка вообще ничем не проймёшь, – тут же нахмурился Джаред. – Уже говорил ему, что мы с тобой вместе, а для него это не аргумент ни разу, чтобы с предложениями не лезть. Говорит, мол, если бы я реально решил от прошлого отречься и свить любовное гнёздышко с какой-нибудь миленькой цыпочкой, он бы, конечно, даже не пытался. А так, типа, прости-пойми, но дружеский перепихон никому не повредит, по старой дружбе, так сказать, тем более, я-то уж точно не буду против. По его мнению.

– Я и не знал, что он к тебе приставал, – тоже озабоченно сдвинул брови Дженсен.

– Да не хотел я, чтоб ты по пустякам беспокоился. Ну, попристаёт и перестанет, что я, Чада не знаю? Тем более, теперь он уверен, что у нас с Жен неземная любовь, так что не переживай. Мир?

Даже раздражает, насколько всё внутри обмирает от его улыбки. До сих пор, блин, обмирает. А наглая скотина этим пользуется, знает, что Дженсен ему всё простит за трогательные ямочки. Будь они неладны.

Он опускает взгляд на протянутую печенину, тихо фыркает и отламывает половину, на задворках сознания отмечая, что в следующий раз обязательно снимет трубку с первого же звонка.

– Мир.


	4. «С Дженсеном-то я не целуюсь... На публике» © Джаред

**«С Дженсеном-то я не целуюсь... На публике» © Джаред.**  
 **1)** Дженсен против публичных поцелуев, так что я приберегаю эту часть до времени, когда мы останемся дома наедине.  
 **2)** Я не целуюсь с Дженсеном на публике, потому что запрет на это оговорён в одном из пунктов моего контракта. Да-да, не смейтесь, так и написано: «Между ведущими актёрами запрещаются поцелуи, излишне откровенные объятия и прочие действия сексуального характера в публичных местах». Так что по крайней мере пока мы снимаемся в "Сверхъестественном", ребята, вы ничего не увидите!  
...это всё была шутка, если что.  
 **3)** Я не целуюсь с Дженсеном на публике — он для этого слишком активно сопротивляется. Даже когда в кино я пытаюсь незаметно взять его за руку, он выдёргивает её так, что всем сразу становится всё понятно. Если бы он так не нервничал, всё было бы гораздо проще.  
 **4)** Я не целуюсь с Дженсеном на публике, потому что какие-то парни со стволами пригрозили мне и строго-настрого запретили это делать, ведь тогда рейтинги сериала, по их мнению, подскочат до небес. Клиф, засранец, был в это время в сортире, так что теперь я заложник своего обещания, ха.  
 **5)** Я не целуюсь с Дженсеном на публике. Он слишком хорош, чтобы кто-то ещё видел его в этот момент.


	5. Диалог в супермаркете

**Выделила по репликам:** Джаред, _Дженсен._

— Уж в воскресенье могли бы и подольше поспать.  
_— А собак кто выгуливать будет?_  
— Мхм.  
_— И потом, лучшего времени для покупок не придумать. Воскресное утро, почти никого._  
— Мхм.  
_— Не спи. Возьми апельсины. Осторожнее с тележкой! Ну и здоровяк..._  
— Что, понра-а-авился?  
_— ..._  
— Понравился, да-а-а?  
_— Джей, не начинай._  
— Ну, ты просто скажи!  
_— Не понравился. Обычный мужик._  
— Ты его и рассмотреть успел?  
_— Да не рассматривал я никого. Видел, что большой кто-то, и всё._  
— Большой, да... По-моему, руки у него ничего так были.  
_— Угу, ничего._  
— Ага! Значит, всё-таки рассматривал!!!  
_— ..._  
— Да ладно, мне тоже понравился. Бананы брать, ммм?  
_— Только если мы будем их есть. А не как прошлый раз..._  
— Вообще-то, мы тогда их потом съели. Ну, я съел. Было вкусно.  
_— Ты больной извращенец._  
— За это ты меня и любишь.  
_— Кто тебе сказал, что я тебя люблю?!_  
— Дай подумать. Твоя сестра. Твой брат. Твоя жена. Все твои друзья, половина съёмочной площадки... И я ещё молчу о том, сколько раз ты мне признавался в эпичных творениях маленьких девочек.  
_— О, распечатай, помести в рамочку и повесь над кроватью. Джей, только не сýши, я тебя умоляю._  
— Это месть!  
_— За что?!_  
— За то, что глазеешь на других мужиков. Ладно бы ещё на баб...  
_— Я же не могу совсем игнорировать окружающих! Некоторые люди, знаешь ли, попросту опасны. И не только для меня._  
— Так это ты так обо мне заботился?..  
_— Слава богу! Дошло наконец. От тебя зависит мой нынешний доход, конечно, я о тебе забочусь. Сомневаюсь, что кому-нибудь нужен будет СПН без Сэма Винчестера._  
— Остряк.  
_— Мхм._  
— А ещё ты тоже.  
_— Мм?_  
— Говорил, что любишь. Всегда стонешь это, когда кончаешь на моём члене.  
_— ....._  
— ...?  
_— ..... Я не специально._  
— Знаю. Я заплачý.  
_— Дай сюда. Я уж лучше пакеты, чем собак..._  
— ... Взял бы его к нам третьим?  
_— КХМ-КХМ. Кого?!_  
— Того парня. С большими руками.  
_— Тебе обязательно орать об этом на улице?_  
— Ну так? Не вздыхай. Просто ответь.  
_— Ты хоть думаешь иногда, что несёшь? Нахрена нам третий? Нахрена мне вообще ещё кто-нибудь, кроме тебя, сдался? Мне тебя одного и так выше крыши хватает и вряд ли это когда-нибудь измени... Что ты делаешь? Джей, пакеты... собаки... Дверь... хоть... закрой... мхммм..._  
— И я тебя, Джен. Очень. Знаешь?  
_— Я давно подозревал что-то в этом духе..._  
— Язва. Давай в этот раз попробуем добраться до спальни, мм?  
_— Давай... Эй, а бананы тебе зачем?!_  
— Будешь выступать — возьму апельсины!  
_— Джаред!!!_


End file.
